TMNT: A Very Turtle Christmas
by Account Closed ReadPage
Summary: The boys have found a way to re-start Christmas, since their last Christmas was practically ruined. Will it work? -COMPLETE-
1. Trouble At The Mall

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: "A Very Turtle Christmas!!"**

Author: Marsha Walters(Me...duh! Lol...just kidding...enjoy!)

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the original TMNT characters. Lori and Hari belong to my friend, ChibiJaime. The lyrics from the songs: O Holy Night, What Child Is This and Happy Christmas(War Is Over) belongs to their respectful artists.

Claimers: I do own this story, myself, Shauna and Ukiyo(Means: 'Life' in Japanese)

Enough said...on with the story!! Enjoy! And please do not use any of mine or Jaime's characters without our permission, okay? Thanks!

Leo's P.O.V.

Well...this promises to turn out to be a very interesting holiday...At first, everything was going according to plan. Marsha and Lori had gone out for a little Christmas shopping, Shauna was over at Hari's place, learning about the tea ceremonies, while my brothers and I were training.

Like I said, everything was going according to plan, until Marsha's Shell-Cell went off like crazy. Now we find ourselves in the middle of a crowded mall on the week before Christmas, exposing ourselves to the human eyes, not to mention fighting our enemies. And to top it all off, our Sensei's just caught some sort of illness...

Chapter 1

Leonardo glanced up from his meditation as Marsha and Lorraine walked past him. "And where do you think you girls are going?" He asked, teasingly.

Lorraine raised a brow at him. "We're doing a little Christmas shopping. You know, get everything in before the big rush starts," she explained.

Leo stood up, looking at Marsha knowingly. "You..." She stopped him in the middle of his sentence, raising her hand. "I have my Shell-Cell, Leo, don't worry."

He stood aside and let them leave the lair. Once they were gone, he noticed seven-year-old Shauna rushing past him, her coat in her arms. "Ah, ah, ah. Where do you think you're going, young lady?" he asked, sternly, stopping her in her tracks.

She turned to face him, an innocent smile on her face. "Aw, Uncle Leo! I'm only going to Hari's place to learn about the Tea Ceremonies you two have all the time! Besides, Daddy said it was okay for me to go!"

_Raphael knows it's unsafe for Shauna to go topside without him or Marsha at her side...those Purple Dragons or even Shredder could come after her at any given time..._ Leo frowned in thought.

In the past, before Shauna had been born, the Shredder had taken Marsha hostage and brainwashed her to get her to use her psychic powers for his own gain. With her powers, she could destroy the Turtles at any given time. Donatello had the pleasure of meeting her first, and had the pleasure of seeing her powers at work. Before she could even _KILL_ him, she snapped out of it and healed his injuries, which she had caused without knowing.

Don and Marsha had become close friends since he had accepted her apology and allowed her to live with the Turtles. The Shredder had sent a monster after her a few days later, to take her hostage again, when Don had stopped the monster, and in return, he got his brain zapped once again, only this time, he saw images of Marsha's past. Raphael came looking for the two when Shredder took control of Marsha's mind again, forcing her to try to kill Raphael when Donatello stopped her. One of the Foot tried to kill her when Raphael stepped in front of her and got badly injured.

When his injuries were healed, he had finally told Marsha that he loved her...and that's basically where we are now...exactly seven years later...Back to the story...

"Uncle Leo? Can I PLEASE go to Hari's place?" Shauna's impatient voice interrupted Leo's thoughts.

He shook his head, as if trying to clear it, then smiled at her. "Listen, why don't _I_ take you to Hari's place?"

"Yea!!" Boy, did _THAT_ put a smile on the youngster's face.

"Well, let's go!"

The Shredder's Hideout

"Any News on where Little Shauna might be going, Hun?" A deep voice asked in the shadows of an old-fashioned Japanese house.

"None yet, Master. But we WILL find out," Hun replied, giving Baxter Stockman a knowing glare.

"As for now, I have pin-pointed a location as to where her lovely mother is," Stockman announced, raising his little robotic arms in defense.

"Well? Where is she?"

"Jeez! Hang on a minute, would ya?! Patience is a virtue, you know!" Stockman snapped back at Hun.

"Grrr..."

Stockman shrunk back in fear of Hun's menacing glare. "Okay, okay! Just don't hurt me!" With one of his robotic arms, he held up a map of a mall. "Marsha's located in this mall. She and her Italian friend, Lorraine Moretti are doing a little early Christmas shopping."

"Hun, you know what to do."

"Yes, Master. At Once."

The Mall

Marsha was looking through the swords and technology departments while Lori was leafing through the video games and horror movies department. They had decided to split the shopping list. Lori would buy for Raph and Mikey, while Marsha would buy for Leo and Don. Of course, she would also buy something for her daughter and Splinter. How could she even forget about Splinter? He had done so much for her in her time of need.

She spent a few more minutes glancing through the merchandise until she spotted the perfect gifts. And just her luck, she had the right amount of money for all four presents. She picked out an old fashioned Japanese sword for Leonardo, a new laptop for Donatello, a Yukata for Shauna and some of the scented candles Splinter loved so much.

She glanced at her watch after she payed for the gifts. They had spent about two hours so far at this mall, already! _Sensei and the guys must be getting worried about us by now. I better go find Lori._ She rounded a corner and bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry..." her voice trailed off as she glanced up to see...

"Well, well, well, look who we found, boys," Hun sneered down at her.

"Uh, Lori?" She swallowed hard.

"Yes, call your little Italian friend. Master Shredder will be glad to see her as well."

"LORI!!!" She called a little louder.

She backed away from Hun until her backside met a wall and she was cornered by Hun and the Purple Dragons. Lori arrived a few seconds later, with two bags in her hands. "Marsha, what's..." Her jaw dropped when she saw Hun and the others. The bags fell from her hands and the contents of the bags spilled out onto the floor. "No way..." she murmured slightly.

To be continued....


	2. A Vision She Won't Tell Anyone

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: "A Very Turtle Christmas!!"**

Author: Marsha Walters

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the original TMNT characters. Lori and Hari belong to my friend, ChibiJaime. The lyrics from the songs: O Holy Night, What Child Is This and Happy Christmas(War Is Over) belongs to their respectful artists.

Claimers: I do own this story, myself, Shauna and Ukiyo(Means: 'Life' in Japanese)

Chapter2

The Mall

"What do you freaks want from us?" Marsha's question came out in a high-pitched squeak as she quickly moved the bag in her left hand over to her right hand so she could reach her Shell-Cell.

"Freaks?" Hun questioned, raising a brow. "You're calling us freaks when you're the one who mated to a mutant turtle freak?"

"He's NOT a freak!"

Lori nodded in agreement. "Besides, they're our friends! Where you're our enemies!"

"That does it, Italian girl!" Hun was about to strike Lori when Marsha sent a psychic blast at him, sending him crashing through an isle of clothes.

The Purple Dragons rushed over to his side, giving Marsha a good amount of time to open up the Shell-Cell and call the guys. "Leo, Mike, Raph, Don! Lori and I need your help fast! We're at the mall...the Purple Dragons are--!!" She was cut off guard as one of the Dragons kicked her hard in the stomach, knocking the breath out of her as well as knocking the Shell-Cell out of her hands.

The Lair

"Come on, Mikey! You can do better than that!" Leo taunted as he dodged a punch thrown by his younger brother.

He paused slightly as he heard their Shell-Cells going off all at once. "Oh, no..." he murmured. He opened his, but all he received was static. He shook his head and closed his Shell-Cell. He glanced up at Don who immediately went over to his computer. "Don, their location?"

"Marsha and Lori are located in the mall near April's apartment. Second floor," he replied, grabbing his bo staff.

Raph took out his Sais, ready for anything. "It's those Purple Dragons, I just know it. If they hurt her or Lori in ANY way, I'll KILL them, I swear it!"

Mikey just stared at his brothers, his nunchaku's in hands. "Um, guys...aren't there...like people in the mall at this time? How are we going to avoid them?"

Leo paused. He hadn't thought of that. "No time. Let's just go rescue Marsha and Lori." Splinter was going to be mad at them for exposing themselves, but they had to save their friends.

The Mall

"Marsha!!" Lori called out as she watched one of the Purple Dragons beat up her friend.

Marsha coughed up some blood. "Lori...the guys...they should be here soon..." she murmured softly.

"You contacted them already?"

She nodded as Lori helped her up. "The presents!" she looked around frantically for them when Lori stopped her.

"Marsha, forget about the presents for now! We HAVE to get out of here!"

"And just where do you think _YOU'RE_ going?" Hun's voice stopped them in their tracks.

The girls glanced up at him, nervous smiles on their faces. "You two are going to see Master Shredder whether you like it or NOT!"

"I don't think so, Hun!" An all-too familiar voice declared, making an oncoming group of bystanders to turn around and look at them.

"AHHH! Aliens!"

"Big Giant Talking Turtles! Run for your lives!" In a matter of seconds, the floor was clear of people, except for the Dragons, the Turtles, Marsha and Lori.

"Damn it...now we're really gonna get it for Sensei," Raph muttered.

"Donny, you go keep the girls safe. Mike, Raph and I will handle the Dragons," Leo ordered.

"Right." Within a matter of seconds, Don was right beside the girls. He glanced up at Lori. "How badly injured is she?"

"I don't know. One of the Dragons just kicked her in the stomach and she was coughing up some blood—see?!"

Don glanced down at Marsha who had begun to cough up some more blood. "Marsha, hey. It's me, Don," he said gently, placing her arm around his shoulder, helping her sit up.

She slowly opened her eyes. "Don-san?" She started to cough again. "Don't worry, Marsha. Leo, Mike and Raph are gonna defeat the Purple Dragons quickly, and then we'll be free to go home. Just hang in there till then, okay?"

"The presents...where are they?" Don stared at her for a moment, then looked at Lori for an explanation. "Marsha, stop worrying about the damn presents! They're not the ones injured...you are! Besides, I have the presents right here in my hot little hands!" Lori joked slightly.

"I just want this to be a perfect Christmas for you guys and Shauna...I don't want my vision to come true..."

"Vision? What kind of vision did you have?" Don asked, concern filling his voice.

No response from her.

"Marsha?!"

"Don, calm down! She's only passed out." Lori sounded calm outside, but her mind was filled with worry.

Raph watched all of this from the battlefield. "Shit." He faced Hun and the Dragons. "You bastards are in for it, now!" He lunged at Hun, his sai raised...

To be continued....

(I'm evil, aren't I? Heheh...cliffhangers, gotta love 'em!)


	3. On The Road To Recovery

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: "A Very Turtle Christmas!!"**

Author: Marsha Walters

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the original TMNT characters. Lori and Hari belong to my friend, ChibiJaime. The lyrics from the songs: O Holy Night, What Child Is This and Happy Christmas(War Is Over) belongs to their respectful artists.

Claimers: I do own this story, myself, Shauna and Ukiyo(Means: 'Life' in Japanese)

                                                             Chapter3

     Raphael lunged at Hun with his one of his sais raised. He was about to stab him in the chest when his arm made contact with his neck and chest area. The blow of the contact forced him to go flying back into a wall.

     "Raph!" Leo called out, alarmed.

     "Tch. Let's get out of here before these losers start to rub off on us, boys. We'll be back for the girls some other time," Hun ordered.

     As soon as the Dragons left the mall, Leo and Mikey rushed over to their brother's side. "Raph, you okay, bro?" Mikey asked, gently.

    "I'm fine. What about Marsha?" he muttered as they helped him to his feet.

    "Don's taking care of her, Raph," Leo explained.

   "Guys, we need to leave, now!" Don declared, standing up with Marsha in his arms.

    "Will she be all right, Don?" Leo asked.

    "She's passed out for now, but if I don't get her to my lab soon..." his voice trailed off. He didn't want Raph to worry, so he kept quiet.

    "Don, don't even _THINK_ that way! Marsha's strong; she'll make it," Lori argued with Don's logic.

    "She's not psychically strong...not like you or us, Lori."

    Lori glanced up at Leo and Mikey for help, yet they kept silent as they stared at Raph who now held Marsha in his arms.

_     She had some kind of vision...why couldn't she tell me in the store before those dragons showed up? _Lori wondered, looking down at the wrapped presents in the bags in her hands.

    "One thing that worries me...why would she ask about the presents when she was badly injured?" Leo spoke up.

    "She was worried about something. Before she passed out, she told me that she wanted us to have a perfect Christmas...that she didn't want her vision to come true," Don explained quietly.

   "Something terrible must be happening, then. We'd better hurry back to the Lair. Shauna can stay at Hari's place just a little longer." Leo ordered.

    Mikey kept silent. He was used to these kind of things, but he never really liked them. He closed his eyes and tried to think of something pleasant and failed. His thoughts wondered back to the time he first met Marsha. He reopened his eyes and shook his head slightly. "Will she be okay?" he asked quietly.

    The others looked at him. "Bambino..." Lori's voice trailed off and she reached over to take his hand.

   "Mikey, she'll be just fine, bro, don't worry," Don assured him.

   "But, you just said that she's not psychically strong..."

    Don realized he couldn't lie to his younger brother. He let out a shaky sigh as they neared the Lair. "Mikey, forget about what I said. She'll make it, okay?"

    "Cheer up, Bambino," Lori smiled warily at Mikey.

    Mikey nodded, taking one of Marsha's hands in his. _I'm sorry I teased you and Donatello that one day, Marsha. Please, just make it through this._

* * *

    Raph gently laid Marsha on top of a table in Don's lab and stood back. "Thank you, Raph. I need some time alone with her, you know."

    He let out a shaky sigh and nodded, taking his leave.

    Don shook his head, sighing before he began his operation.

_    I sense it...Don...he's trying to heal my injuries. Damn it. If only I could wake up, I would be able to stop my vision before it happens. Sensei, I hope you're okay. _Marsha thought through closed eyes.

    She clenched her hands into tight fists. Don saw this and glanced at her face with hope. _Damn it...she's not awake..._

* * *

   "Guys, it's Sensei!" Mikey declared as he rushed into the main room.

   "What's wrong, Mike?" Leo asked gently.

   "Sensei...it's like he's sick or something. He won't talk or anything...just keeps breathing heavily," he said, his voice sounded choked up, like he was going to start crying any second.

   "First Marsha, now Sensei? What else could go wrong?" Raph muttered. He glanced up at his younger brother. "Mike, don't...everything will be fine, you'll see."

   "But it's one week till Christmas! And that vision Marsha had that she has yet to tell us...I'm just worried..."

   "Raph is right, Mikey, everything will be just fine. Sensei just needs some time alone, and Marsha will get better," Leo spoke up.

   Raph glanced at Leo, surprised that he actually said he, himself, was right about something for once. Don came out of his lab a few minutes later. "She's doing a little better. She's not coughing up anymore blood and her injuries are healing nicely thanks to my new invention," he smiled slightly.

   "Don, what's wrong?" Don looked up at Leo and shook his head. "What she told me at the mall. I just can't shake it off...like something terrible's gonna happen soon," he replied softly so Mikey wouldn't hear them.

   "Don?" He looked over at Mikey, curiously. "Is it okay for me to go see her for a little?"

   "Sure, Mike."

* * *

   Mikey pulled a chair up beside Marsha's "bed-table". He took her hands in his again. "Marsha, I'm really, REALLY sorry for all the stuff I teased you about. Man, this is turning out to be the worst Christmas ever..." he sniffed a little.

   "M-Mikey?" He glanced up to see her staring at him, tears in her eyes.

   "Marsha! You're awake!" He was smiling now. "How do you feel?"

   "Mikey, I'm fine. Is Splinter...Sensei's okay, isn't he?" she asked softly.

   Mikey lowered his eyes for a few minutes, then glanced back at Marsha. "He's fine, Marsha. Everyone's worried about you. Don wasn't sure if you would wake up or not. If Shauna was here, I don't know what she would do if she saw you in your condition."

   Marsha closed her eyes. "Where is Shauna?"

   "I took her over to Hari's place for a while, Marsha," Leo's voice startled the two. He made his way over to her other side.

   "Leo...I...thank you."

   "No problem. Lori's coming over in a few hours. She wants to check up on you, make sure everything's fine," Leo smiled down at her.

   Marsha just nodded and started to sit up when Leo stopped her. "Ah, ah, you still need rest!"

   She gave him a cute pout. "Leo, you know I'm not _THAT_ weak!!"

   "Of course you're not that weak, honey," Raph chuckled from the doorway. Don stood beside him. "But, you _STILL_ need to rest a little more before you can walk or do anything," Don pointed out, a smile on his face. "Oh, and Hari just called to let you know that Shauna wants to stay with her a few days, if it's okay with you guys," he added.

   Marsha and Raph just nodded. "Sensei..." she murmured as she felt his presence draw close to the room. The others turned around to see Splinter smiling warily at them.

   "My daughter...how are you feeling?" he asked, his voice sounding a little hoarse.

   "I'm feeling a little better, Sensei," she smiled back, relieved as he came to her side.

_   My vision is redirecting itself...I hope I'm right. I really do want this to be a perfect Christmas,_ She thought.

2 be continued...


	4. Suprise On Christmas Eve

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: "A Very Turtle Christmas!!"**

Author: Marsha Walters

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the original TMNT characters. Lori and Hari belong to my friend, ChibiJaime. The lyrics from the songs: O Holy Night, What Child Is This and Happy Christmas(War Is Over) belongs to their respectful artists.

Claimers: I do own this story, myself, Shauna and Ukiyo(Means: 'Life' in Japanese)

                                                            Chapter 4

    "Two more days till Christmas, two more days till Christmas!" Michelangelo sang cheerfully as he helped finished with the late decorations.

    Shauna had returned from Hari's place not too long ago and she was excited already as she helped Mikey. "Will you give it a rest, Michelangelo?" Don asked, a bit irritated.

    Shauna grinned at Mike. "Two more days till Christmas! Two more days till Christmas!" they both sang, teasingly.

    Don shook his head and sighed. "See what you started?" He shook his head again.

    Marsha, Leo and Raph entered the room at the same time. "And what were you three doing?" Mike asked, teasingly.

    Marsha rolled her eyes. "We were doing something you shouldn't know about," she joked. Mikey gave her one of those freaked out looks, and she laughed. "I was _TEASING_, Michelangelo! You know me better than that!"

    Raph and Leo shook their heads and chuckled. "I can't believe you, Mikey," was all Raph said.

    "What?" Mikey looked around, innocently. "I was just kidding as well!"

    "Yeah, sure you were, Mikey. Just keep telling yourself that," Leo chuckled slightly.

    "Mommy? Can we open our presents early? Like tomorrow night?" Shauna asked innocently.

    "Hmm..." she started.

    "C'mon, let them have their fun, Marsha," Casey's voice sounded from the doorway to the Lair. Beside him were Lori and April.

    "All-right, you guys can open your presents early, I guess." Raph gave her a kiss on the cheek. She turned to face him and kissed him longer; Raph gave in easily, pulling her a little closer to him...

    "Hey, if you two love-birds are gonna start, please, get a room, you two!" Casey held up his hands to protest. Mike and the others chuckled.

    The next day, the weather had grown strangely harsh; heavy winds; snow continued to fall. April, Lori and Casey decided to stay with the guys. It had grown a little cold in the Sewers, even though Donny had turned the heater up a bit.

    "Mike...hey, wake up," Marsha whispered.

    "Mmmmph...wake me up when it's time to open presents," Mikey murmured.

    "Mikey, it _IS_ time to open presents!"

    With that said, Mikey bolted up in bed, a huge smile on his face. "Presents!" he sniffed the air. "I smell fooooooooddddddddddd!!" he sang cheerfully.

    Marsha couldn't help but laugh. "April and Lori's cooking, Mike."

    "Wahoo!" He jumped up from his bed and ran to the main room.

    She shook her head and wandered into Don's room. "Don? Hey, you awake?" She looked to his bed to see him sleeping soundly. She crept closer to him. "Donny..." she whispered, her face inches from his.

    He stirred, but didn't wake up. "It's Present time, Don-san," she said a little louder, while playing with his bandana. When that failed, she leaned closer to him and kissed him gently.

    Don snapped his eyes open when she pulled away from him, a slight blush on her face. "Did you just kiss me?" he asked, his cheeks slightly burning.

    She nodded, shyly. "Call that your wake up kiss," she murmured slightly. "I gotta go wake up the other two..." With that, Marsha left the room, leaving behind a slightly dazed Donatello.

    Her face was still slightly red as she poked her head into Leonardo's room to find him already up and meditating. "Hmmm," she smiled at him.

    "Morning, Marsha. I'll be out in a few minutes," he announced without opening his eyes.

    "Okay." She now made her way back to hers and Raph's room. "Raphy...sweetie, time to wake up," she whispered, her hand resting on his plastron.

    He just smiled slightly. "Okay, stop playing around. I know you're awake!" She was a bit surprised when he pulled her closer to him for a kiss. "Raphy..." she murmured, playfully. They began to get a little intimate.

    "Maaaarrrrrrssssshhhhhhaaaaaaaa!!! Raaaaaaapppppphhhhhhhh!!!"

    "MOMMY! DADDY!"

    She shook her head and stood up. "Can I please, kill Mikey?" Raph asked.

    "No, he's your brother. And you can't kill our daughter. They're getting impatient, c'mon."

     As they entered the main room, they were bombarded with a hug from Shauna. "'Bout time you two got here!" Mikey smiled. He glanced over at the presents.

    "What is with all the noise?" Splinter's tired, hoarse voice sounded from behind Marsha and Raphael.

    Marsha spun around, a smile on her face. "Sensei! Gomen nasai, Sensei. We did not mean to disturb you," she bowed respectfully.

    "It's all right, My Daughter," he smiled warmly at her.

    She led him over to the couch where she sat down beside him. Leo joined her afterwards. Raph just stood there, staring at them, then sat beside Shauna on the floor.

    Leo glanced at Splinter, worriedly. "Sensei, do you feel any better?"

    Marsha cast a sideways glance at Leonardo. _So...he knew as well?_ She thought.

    Splinter paused for a few minutes, gathering some words. "I need to talk to the both of you...alone," he said softly.

    This time, Marsha gave Leo a knowing look; Leo just nodded and stood up. "Guys...we'll be back in a few minutes. Stay here," he instructed.

    With that, he left the Lair with Marsha and Splinter.

                   To be continued...

        ((Ooohhh...another cliffy!! Don't ya just love me? Lol...))


	5. A Perfect Christmas Ruined

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: "A Very Turtle Christmas!!"**

Author: Marsha Walters

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the original TMNT characters. Lori and Hari belong to my friend, ChibiJaime.

Claimers: I do own this story, myself, Shauna and Ukiyo(Means: 'Life' in Japanese)

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews! You guys are the best!

Oh, and Kiko Kamia, I explained some of the history to this fic in the first chapter...but, if you need some more info, I'll be more than happy to give you the links to the comic/rpg thing, just let me know, okay? Keep up the reviews! .

Chapter 5

Marsha glanced up at Leo, who just stared at their Sensei with knowing eyes. "Sensei..." he started.

Splinter had his back facing Marsha and Leo. "Leonardo...Marsha...the both of you know that no one can live forever..."

"Sensei..." Marsha started, then shook her head, forcing back tears.

"It seems that I will not have the time to enjoy the candles you have bought for me, my daughter..." he turned to face them, tears lingering in his eyes. "This illness is catching up with me, and I only have little time left. I'm sorry..."

This was all Marsha could handle. Tears streamed down her face as she ran from Leo and Splinter. Leo started after her, when Splinter stopped him. "Let her go for now, My Son. This will be a very hard time for Marsha and your brothers. Please, take care of them all and yourself, Leonardo."

"I—Yes, Master Splinter," he bowed respectfully.

"Now go and comfort Marsha. I'm going back to my Chambers to rest," he said in a somewhat worn out voice.

* * *

Leo started searching for Marsha in the Sewers; he stopped when he heard his name being called in a muffled voice. 

"Leo??" He turned a corner and there she was.

"Marsha..." he murmured, sitting down beside her, studying her features. Her eyes were red from crying and tears stained her face.

"Leo...he's like a father to me...I..." Her voice trailed off as she broke into sobs.

Leo held her closer towards him; her head resting against his chest...err...plastron...wrapping his arms around her, comfortingly. "He's like a father to all of us, Marsha. I know how you feel. He's made so many changes in your life. It's all right...just let it all out," he said in a soothing voice.

_And so this is Christmas_

_For weak and for strong_

_For rich and the poor ones_

_The world is so wrong..._

Leo re-opened his eyes several minutes later when he hadn't heard any sobs in a while. "Marsha?" he asked softly.

She looked up at him, her face still tear-stained. "Leo...this isn't a dream, is it?" she asked, bitterly.

He gently wiped her tear-stained face with his left hand and smiled gently. "Afraid not..."

Her lower lip quivered a bit and she bit down on it. Leo ran a hand through her hair, comfortingly. "It'll be okay," he whispered. He gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek.

She returned the kiss. "I...I can't face Raphael...Leo...allow me to stay with you for a few nights," she pleaded.

"I understand, and you're more than welcome," he smiled warmly at her.

* * *

Raph started getting impatient again. "Where the shell are Leo and Marsha?" he fumed. 

"Like, chill out, Bro," Mikey smiled as he began to play his new game Lori had bought him.

For Raph, she had picked out the entire Friday The 13th Series on DVD. Shauna was prancing about in her new Yukata, while Don was already typing away on his new Laptop.

Casey, April and Lori were watching Mikey play his game with interest. Raphael glanced up when Leo and Marsha entered the Lair. "What kept you two?" he demanded.

Marsha kept silent, still in shock. "Raph, don't start," Leo warned.

Don glanced up from his laptop. "Hey, Marsha, thanks for the new laptop! I love it!" He smiled warmly at her.

She blinked her eyes a few times, forcing back the tears again. Don tilted his head in confusion. "Marsha?"

She shook her head and ran straight for Leo's room, tears streaming down her face again. "What did I say?" Don asked, innocently.

"It's not you, Don...it's Sensei..." Leo's voice trailed off.

"Will Mommy be okay?" Shauna asked, quietly.

"She will be in due time, Shauna, don't worry," Leo gave her a warm smile.

"Hey, Shauna, let's go to the gym, I wanna show you a few new moves I learned," Lori said, changing the subject.

"Kay!"

* * *

After the two had left, Raph stood up and stared at Leo. "What about Sensei?" 

"He...he only has little time left. Mike, remember when you said Master Splinter looked sick to you that one day? (He nodded) Well, he was...and apparently, he's getting worse..." Leo explained in a rather shaky voice.

The others stared back at Leo, in total shock.

_Fall on your knees_

_O hear the angel's voices_

"Sensei's...not gonna make it?" Mikey choked out.

"I'm sorry, Mikey," Leo replied, quietly.

Don remained quiet. Raph started to make his way to Leo's room when Leo stopped him. "Let her be, Raph. Sensei put me in charge to comfort her, and I will."

"She's not your mate, Leo!! She's mine!!" he glared at his older brother, tears stinging his eyes.

"Raph, hey...why don't you and Shauna stay at my place for a while?" April suggested, calmly. Raph just nodded, holding back his emotions as usual.

Leo glanced at Donatello who hadn't said anything for quite sometime now. "Donny...hey, you okay, Bro?" he asked, softly.

Don still didn't answer. Instead, he stood up, with his laptop in his arms and quickly retreated to his room.

Mikey continued on playing his game, trying to think of other things besides the depressing news they just heard.

Leo sighed. This was going to be a really tough time for all of them.

To be continued…

((Oh, and the lyrics I used for this fic are from the two songs: "So This Is Christmas" and "O Holy Night"))


	6. All The Wrong Love

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: "A Very Turtle Christmas!!"**

Author: Marsha Walters

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the original TMNT characters. Lori and Hari belong to my friend, ChibiJaime.

Claimers: I do own this story, myself, Shauna and Ukiyo(Means: 'Life' in Japanese)

A/N: "."-means dream mode. You guys are very lucky I have Tuesdays and Wednesdays off from Work...I'll be uploading chapter after chapter now...so, be happy o. I'm just kidding...but, seriously, I will be uploading more than one chapter a day now...oh, and I almost forgot: **pats ****LenniluvsBrian**** comfortingly and hands over some tissues**.

Chapter 6

So, only Leo, Marsha, Don, Lori and Mikey were left at the Lair. Splinter had taken refuge in his chambers, while Don locked himself in his room. Lori had decided to stay with the guys for a while, hoping to cheer Mike up some.

Leo layed on his side of the bed and stared at Marsha who was now sleeping somewhat peacefully beside him. She had been awake half the night, still crying over the news and like he was told to, Leo had comforted her. He sighed and sat up, resting a three-fingered hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Marsha..."

"."

She felt something warm rest on her left shoulder as she walked around in this cold, dark world they called "Dream World". She looked around when she heard Leo's voice. "Leo? Where are you?" Her voice came out worried, almost frightened.

The sky had changed from blue to a deathly blackish color. "Leonardo isn't here right now, can I take a message?" an eerily familiar voice crooned.

Her eyes widened as she saw Shredder's face appear in the sky. "The Rat is dying? How sweet...feels just like yesterday when I ordered my Foot Ninja's to kill _YOUR_ parents!"

Her hands were balled into tight fists. "Shut-up..." she murmured, fighting back the tears.

"What? Can't even defend yourself? You have to rely on that wimpy 'Leader' of the Turtles?"

His mocking voice angered her. Furious tears streamed down her face as she glared at him. "I SAID SHUT-UP!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" her voice echoed through the darkness and the Shredder's image disappeared.

In it's place took the images of the fight scene between The Elite Foot and Leonardo...just before he had been seriously wounded. She watched the scene in horror. "L-Leo..."

"Face it, he's a weakling! Come back to me, Marsha. You have no other choice."

"."

Leo watched her as she slept. "No...no..." she murmured as tears began to fall from her eyes. "Leo...please...no...leave him alone..."

His eyes narrowed slightly. "Marsha? on, wake up..."

Slowly, her eyes opened and she stared at him. She blinked a few times, vision blurred from crying in her sleep. A smile appeared on her face and relief filled her as she realized it was all just a dream. "Leo..." She slowly sat up, facing him.

"What did you dream about?" he asked, concern in his voice.

Marsha frowned at his question. "Shredder...he came into my dreams..."

Leo held her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her. "Don't worry, we'll protect you from him."

"Leo...I saw it..."

He tilted his head in confusion. "Saw what?"

"I saw the whole incident between you and the Elite Foot...How they injured you..."

He closed his eyes tightly. _It's bad enough Sensei's leaving us...why did Shredder have to do that to her?_ He asked himself. "Marsha, don't worry about that...it happened in the past," he whispered.

* * *

Lori glanced up when she saw Mike coming out of his room, looking crestfallen. "Hey, Bambino..." she slightly smiled. 

"Hey, Lori..." he let out a sigh and sat down on the couch.

It was silent for a few minutes before Lori stood up. "I'm going to check on Don," she announced. Mike just nodded.

She shook her head and left the room. "Don? Hey, you awake?" She asked, poking her head into his room.

He was awake all right. He was sitting at his desk, staring at his laptop. Lori crept closer and stared at Don. _He has been awake since last night?!_ Her mind shrieked. "Don...you need to get some rest, please," she urged gently.

"S-Sensei..." he murmured.

Lori shook her head, placing a comforting arm around his shoulders. "Don, everything's going to be fine...please, get some rest?"

Donatello stared at Lori as though he had just awaken from a trance. "Lori...this isn't some stupid joke Leo's playing to pay us back for all the times we didn't listen to him, is it?" he asked, quietly, almost bitterly.

Lori shook her head. "Sorry, Don-san..."

Don closed his eyes, fighting back tears. "I need to be alone, Lori..."

The Italian nodded and left, closing the door behind her. The brainy turtle stood up, made his way to his bed and buried his face into the pillow.

* * *

Mike glanced up when Lori returned. "So...how's Don?" He asked, quietly. 

"He's sleeping right now...I feel so horrible..."

"I'm sorry, dudette."

She glanced up at the orange-clad turtle to see him slightly smiling, which cheered her up a bit. "Someone's feeling a little better," she teased slightly.

* * *

"Face it! He's a weakling! Come back to me, Marsha. You have no other choice." Shredder's words echoed inside her mind. 

_He's not a weakling...I will NEVER go back to you!_ She growled slightly. Leo raised an eyebrow as he heard her growl. "Marsha? What is it?" he asked gently.

"Shredder...I can't shake what he said about you," she mumbled.

"And what did he say?"

"That you're a weakling..."

That angered Leonardo now. "Marsha...did he tell you anything else?" He asked, trying to keep his cool.

"Just that I should go back and rejoin him, but he knows I won't," she whispered.

She reached up and pressed her lips against his in a passionate manner. He was a bit surprised at first, yet gave in easily.

_Is this right? Should we be doing this?_ Was the thought currently running through both of their minds as they held onto each other.

Note: Okay, I'm gonna leave this here...for obvious reasons...heheh...more coming shortly! Keep up the reviews! .


	7. Disaster Begins

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: "A Very Turtle Christmas!!"**

Author: Marsha Walters

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the original TMNT characters. Lori and Hari belong to my friend, ChibiJaime.

Claimers: I do own this story, myself, Shauna and Ukiyo(Means: 'Life' in Japanese)

A/N: I told ya I'd have another chapter coming up shortly! Heh...Oh, and KikoKamia, you're absolutely right. Marsha and Raph are Shauna's parents. I'll have a picture of Shauna up soon on I'll place a link to it on the next chapter, okay?

Chapter 7

Marsha stared at the wall in front of her, as if in a daze. Leo chuckled softly. "Marsha, hey, you okay?" he asked, taking her hand in his.

"Leo...did we just..." her voice trailed off and she looked at him.

"Yes."

She lowered her eyes. "Raphael is going to hate us, you do know that, right?" she asked, quietly.

"Yeah, I know," Leo let out a sigh, then glanced at Marsha. "Do you regret it?"

"No...do you?"

"No."

Leo smiled at her; she smiled back.

* * *

April glanced up from her cleaning when Raphael stepped out of the spare bedroom. "You okay, Raph? How's Shauna?" she asked gently.

"She's fine...April...Leo stole my mate from me...I just know it. I hate him!" he fumed.

"Raph, don't say that about your own brother. How do you know he...wait a minute...are you saying that Leonardo and Marsha...mated?" She breathed slightly.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm sayin'. I just can't stand him at times. Always the perfect son. Always the perfect student; the perfect warrior. Everyone loves 'Perfect Leo', even Marsha loves him. Probably even more than she loves me," he lowered his eyes and sighed heavily.

"Raph...please, don't do this to yourself."

"Gee, Raph, you look terrible. What happened?" Casey's voice startled them as he entered the living room and plopped himself down on the sofa.

"I don't wanna talk about it..." he muttered and went back to his room.

April rolled her eyes at Casey. "Great timing, as usual."

"What? I was just curious," he shrugged and turned on the television.

"He's upset about Leo, if you really must know."

Casey raised his eyebrows a bit. "Sibling rivalry, again?" April just nodded.

"So...what's Shauna up to? I haven't seen her in quite a while."

Casey shrugged again. "I dunno...the last time I saw her, she was in her room, still wearing that yukata."

April grew worried. Shauna usually came out to join April for morning tea, but this morning...She shook her head. "I'm going to go check up on her, Casey." She announced.

He just nodded and returned his gaze to the TV. "Get off your lazy butt and come with me!"

Casey let out an annoyed groan and followed April. "Shauna? Shauna, sweetie, are you okay?" April asked, gently knocking on her bedroom door.

When she didn't respond, April pushed open the door. "Oh, my--!!" She covered her mouth. Shauna's room was a mess. Her bed sheets were lying on the floor in a heap, clothes were lying in various places about the room, and there were sword marks along the walls. Casey's eyes scanned the scrawled sword marks.

"Some sort of message..." he muttered. April stared at him. He squinted his eyes and read what he saw to April. "'We have Shauna. If you ever want to see her alive again, you will bring her mother to us...or else'..." He shrugged. "Oh well...not my problem."

"Casey!! She's only seven years old!"

"So? She's the daughter of a psychic and a ninja, she can take care of herself, I did." He folded his arms.

"Stubborn...pig-headed buffoon..." April muttered, looking away from him.

* * *

Beeeeepppppp!!! Leo's eyes snapped open when he heard his Shell-Cell go off. "April? What's wrong?"

"Leo...wait...is Marsha there with you?"

Marsha leaned closer to Leo and stared at the Shell-Cell screen. "Everything okay, April? How's Shauna?"

April paused for a few minutes; she appeared worried. "I...There's something you two should see." April's face disappeared and they saw the messed up room...then the message on the wall.

Marsha's eyes widened. "H-has Raphael seen this yet?"

"No...he's locked himself up in his room."

"Whatever you do, don't let him walk into Shauna's room, okay, April?" Leo requested.

She nodded. Leo closed his Shell-Cell and glanced up at Marsha who looked torn. "Marsha?"

Her eyes filled with tears. "I don't know what to do, Leo...I know they'll kill her if I don't obey them...or worse, they'll turn her against us with that damned mind-control device Stockman built."

Leo wrapped his arms around her, comfortingly. Marsha rested her head against his plastron. _What am I supposed to do?_

To be continued...Muwahahahahaha!


	8. Raph's Possessed!

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: "A Very Turtle Christmas!!"**

Author: Marsha Walters

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the original TMNT characters. Lori and Hari belong to my friend, ChibiJaime.

Claimers: I do own this story, myself, Shauna and Ukiyo(Means: 'Life' in Japanese)

A/N: deviantART: TMNT: Shauna by Marsha-chan (use this link to see what Shauna looks like. Her bio and everything's up on there as well.)

Almost forgot...again...ties a huge red bow around Shredder's waist and hands him over to Lenni as an early Christmas Present Shredder: **whines** "But I don't wanna wear a bow!" Krang: "Oh, stop acting like a baby! You're lucky someone wants you..." **grumbles** Me: "Awwww...poor Krangy..." **Pats Krang** Krang: "Stop that....don't ever call me Krangy! Oh, and I know Shredder's an Oobtrom in the new cartoon, I'm just making him have a few human characteristics, okay? Don't kill me! Heh...

Chapter 8

Marsha stood up, her decision finally made. "I have to go, Leo."

"You're not going alone, I'm going with you. You need protection, and I'm definitely not going to let Shredder take you away from us," Leo replied, standing up beside her, taking her hand in his.

"But...the Elite Foot..."

Leo just smiled. "I'll be fine, you don't have to worry about me. Come on, we better get a move on."

* * *

Shredder smiled behind his mask. "I knew she'd come...she even brought along her new mate."

Stockman and Hun glanced at Shredder, a little confused. "New mate? I thought she was with Raphael?" Stockman queried.

Hun smirked as Marsha and Leo appeared a few feet in front of them(A/N: She had used her teleportation technique to bring them there). "Looks like she's now mated with the Leader...how sweet."

"Shut-up! Where's my daughter?"

Stockman frowned at Marsha before he took a few steps to the left to reveal Shauna bound to a chair, the mind-control helmet on her head. "She's right here. We haven't done anything to her...yet..." he sneered.

Anger raged inside of Marsha as she saw Shauna looking back at them, fear showing in her violet eyes. Shauna watched as Leo placed a hand on her mother's shoulder, trying to calm her down. _I...I don't understand...mommy and daddy don't love each other anymore? Uncle Leo's now my stepfather? _

"Marsha, calm down..." Leo whispered.

"Ah, but, that's not all...Master?" Stockman looked to Shredder, waiting for his approval to move onto the next stage. Shredder just nodded. Stockman removed the mind-control helmet from Shauna. He snapped his fingers and from out of the shadows...

"R-Raph?" Marsha stammered, staring at him in disbelief. No. This was not the Raphael she had fallen in love with...was it?

"Oh, I can assure you, he's the same Raphael. He's just under my control," Shredder explained in a taunting voice.

Marsha studied his features. He was standing beside Shredder in a zombie-like position. "Let Shauna and Raphael go, now!" Leo's demanding voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Oh, I don't think so, Leonardo..." Shredder snapped his fingers and Raphael's eyes turned to a violent red color.

With a menacing growl, Raph lunged at Leonardo, tackling him to the ground. Marsha jumped back, startled. "Raph, stop this nonsense, now!" Leo declared as he blocked a punch to the face.

"He won't stop...until he kills a family member," Shredder glanced over at Marsha. "Or unless Marsha decides to rejoin me, I will order him to stop."

"She will NEVER rejoin forces with you, Shredder, no matter what happens!" Leo pushed Raph off of him and jumped to his feet. He glared at Shredder.

"Daddy..." Shauna murmured.

"Raphael...you may kill your brother." With Shredder's order, Raphael lunged once again at Leonardo, his Sais raised.

"Noooo! Raph, don't!!" Shauna gasped, seeing her mother run in front of Leo, shielding him from Raph's attack. Raphael didn't stop, though. His sais brushed against her neck and right arm, slightly puncturing them.

"Marsha!!" Leo's eyes widened as he saw her fall to her knees. He kneeled down beside her. "Marsha...you didn't have to do that..." he whispered.

Her eyes met his. "Yes, I did. I care a LOT about you and the others. I don't care if I die...life just isn't worth living anymore."

Leo's eyes narrowed as she said this. "Marsha..." He glanced up and pulled her closer to him, just barely avoiding a Sai thrown by Raphael. "We're going to have a long talk later...as for now..." He took a fighting stance.

"No, don't, Uncle Leo!! DADDY, PLEASE, WAKE UP!!! DON'T LET THEM CONTROL YOU!!" Shauna pleaded.

Raph paused slightly upon hearing his daughter's voice. "Sh-Shauna..." he murmured. He shook his head, his normal eye color returning.

"Yes!" Leo smiled brightly.

"No! Stockman, you said--!" Stockman held up his hands, defensively. "Hey! You're the one who rushed me into hurrying the helmets! I told you they had a few bugs that needed fixed, but you wouldn't listen!"

Raph came to his senses a minute later. He blinked a few times, looking around at his surroundings. His eyes fell upon Marsha and his brother. "No..." he murmured.

Leo stood up, remembering Shauna. He brushed past Raph and cut the ropes, freeing Shauna. "Let's get out of here while we still can." With that said, he carefully lifted Marsha in his arms.

"So...you really did steal her from me, bro..." Raph muttered when they were outside the building.

"Raph, please...don't start. We have to get Marsha back to the Lair. I'm sure Don can fix her injuries up in no time."

Marsha stayed silent, staring at nothing in particular. "Mommy? Are you okay?" Shauna asked, innocently.

"Don't worry, Shauna, she's just in shock."

Raph rolled his eyes. _There he goes again...trying to be the better brother,_ he thought.

2 be continued...


	9. State Of Depression For All

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: "A Very Turtle Christmas!!"**

Author: Marsha Walters

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the original TMNT characters. Lori and Hari belong to my friend, ChibiJaime.

Claimers: I do own this story, myself, Shauna and Ukiyo(Means: 'Life' in Japanese)

Chapter 9

Raph decided to return home with Marsha and Leo at last. Shauna complained that she wanted to stay with Hari again, Raph was in no mood to argue, so they dropped her off at her shop.

After their little detour, they arrived at their home in less then 15 minutes. Lori and Mikey were the only ones in the main room at the time. Lori glanced up from watching Mikey play his game. "What happened?" She asked.

Raph didn't say a word. Instead, he went straight to his room. Lori wondered what was up with him, but decided not to ask and turned her attention back to Leonardo and Marsha.

"It's a rather long story, Lori...is Don still in his room?" Leo asked.

"Yeah...he was asleep earlier, but he should be awake now," Lori wanted to continue, but Leo walked past her to Don's room.

He knocked on the door before entering; yes, he respected his brother's privacy. "Who is it?"

A smile appeared on his face as he heard his younger brother's voice. "It's me, Don...can I come inside?" A second later, Don opened the door and his eyes widened.

"What happened?" he asked, staring at Marsha who still appeared to be in shock.

"Don...can you patch up her injuries? I'll tell you everything."

The purple-clad turtle nodded, taking Marsha from Leo's arms. As Don attended to Marsha's wounds, he listened intently to his brother. "Wow...you do know Raph won't let you live this one down, right? He's the type to hold a grudge, ya know..."

"Yeah...I know," Leo sighed, rubbing the back of his head. He glanced up upon hearing Marsha moan slightly. "Hey...she's coming to! Don, you're a lifesaver!"

Don smiled sheepishly. "D-Don?" Marsha blinked her eyes a few times, seeing the Purple-clad turtle staring down at her; She was lying on his bed. She rubbed her forehead, trying to make the throbbing pain go away and stopped, upon seeing a bandage on her right arm.

"Marsha, how do you feel?" She looked up again to see Leo also staring down at her.

"I feel a little better..." she slowly sat up. "Thank you," she nodded to both of them and stood up, heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Don asked quietly.

"I...I just want to check on Sensei..." she said, her voice just above a whisper. With that said, she left the room and walked towards Splinter's chambers.

She paused outside the door. "Come inside, my daughter..." she breathed a sigh of relief when she heard his voice and entered his chambers, closing the door behind her.

"What is troubling you, Marsha?" he asked, his voice sounding more hoarse than ever.

"I...Sensei...everything in this family is falling apart, and I think it's because of me," she replied in a rather shaky voice as she sat down in front of him.

Splinter narrowed his eyes at this. "Please, explain, my daughter..."

Splinter nodded quite a few times as he listened to her story. "And you think that my illness is your fault?" he chuckled slightly at this.

Her face reddened a bit. "Well, it's not just that...because I mated with Leonardo, Raphael has refused to come out of his room...I just feel like all of this is my fault," she lowered her eyes. "I shouldn't be alive right now..." she muttered, bitterly.

"I know you do not really mean that, my daughter. My sons and I care a lot about you and your safety. My sons probably worry about you as much as they worry about me...in fact, I'm sure of it. Do not place so much guilt and stress upon your shoulders, my daughter," Splinter smiled warmly at her.

She smiled weakly back at him. "What about Raphael?"

"He will be fine in due time. He's just releasing his anger right now..."

Marsha nodded, then went over and gently hugged Splinter. "Thank you for everything, Master Splinter. I love you," she whispered.

Splinter smiled weakly. "I love you as well, my daughter..." he returned the hug.

_Everything is back to normal now...it is my time..._ Splinter thought, tears lingering in his eyes. "I love you all..." he murmured, then silence.

Marsha paused, upon hearing what he just said. She pulled back and glanced at him in fear. "Master???" She whispered. No response; she checked his pulse and pulled back a second later, her eyes filling up with tears once more.

"No...NOOOOOOO!! SENSEI!!!" she threw herself at the limp body of Splinter, wrapping her arms around him.

Leo, Mike, Raph, Lori and Don jerked their heads up upon hearing Marsha's scream. Mikey dropped the controller and stood up, a worried look on his face. "Mikey...maybe you should stay here..." Lori started.

Michelangelo didn't listen to her as he was already making his way towards Splinter's chambers. Leo, Don and Raph were just behind him. Mikey opened the door to the chamber and peeked inside. His eyes widened as he saw Marsha crying as she hugged Splinter. "No...he can't be..." he murmured.

Leo, Don and Raph lowered their eyes sadly.

_Let's hope it's a good one_

_Without any fear_

_And so this is Christmas_

_For weak and for strong_

_For rich and the poor ones_

_The world is so wrong..._

To be continued...


	10. Author's Note

A/N: I will have the next chapter up soon...I just wanted to let you guys know of the soundtrack to the fic...actually, it's a character image song soundtrack...here's the song listings:

"Eye OF The Tiger"-Leonardo's image song-Sung by Survivor

"In The End"- Raphael's image song-sung by Linkin Park

"Papercut"- Marsha's image song-Sung by Linkin Park

"Forever(Full House Version)"- Marsha and Raphael's song-sung by John Stamos

"Twist And Shout"- Michelangelo and Lori's song-Sung by The Beatles

"Forsaken"- TMNT Group image song-Sung by Korn and Disturbed

"What If"- Splinter's image song about the Shredder-Sung by Creed

"Let The Bodies Hit The Floor"- Shredder's image song-Sung By Drowning Pool

"Not Falling"- Shauna's image song-Sung by Mudvayne

"Commitment"- April's image song-Sung by LeeAnn Rhymes

"R-E-S-P-E-C-T"- Donatello's image song (Cause you know he deserves some respect! Lol...)-sung by Aretha Franklin.

So, what do you guys think of it?


	11. Not Falling Shauna's Chapter Dedication

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: "A Very Turtle Christmas!!"**

Author: Marsha Walters

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the original TMNT characters. Lori and Hari belong to my friend, ChibiJaime.

Claimers: I do own this story, myself, Shauna and Ukiyo(Means: 'Life' in Japanese)

Chapter 11

Marsha kept to herself inside Leo's room for the next few days. Leo had brought her in some food, but she just layed on her side of the bed and stared at it, as if in a trance. Leo shook his head and sighed. "Marsha, you have to eat, please."

Marsha continued to stare at the food, unable to move…as if she was in a traumatized state. _Why am I like this? Why must I let my feelings take control of me? Sensei…he was like a second father to me…_ she thought to herself; silent tears streamed down her face.

Leonardo sighed again, upon seeing her tears. He decided she needed some more time alone, so he went to the gym to meditate. _We will get through this, I know we will…_

* * *

"Ja ne, Hari-san! Thanks again for letting me stay!" Shauna smiled.

"Matte! Shauna-chan, isn't your father going to pick you up and take you home? It's unsafe out there…" Hari asked, a bit worried.

"Oh, don't worry about me, Hari-san, I'll be fine, you'll see!" Shauna smiled.

Hari watched her walk out the door, a worried look on her face. _People aren't used to seeing children with long, pointy ears…and what if those Purple Dragons come after her again?_ She thought.

* * *

Shauna walked along the almost darkened streets of New York in silence. _Hari-san seemed very worried…but why? _

"Ewww, keep away from us, you demon child!" A little boy's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She saw a group of children, about a year older than she was, staring at her, mocked freaked out looks on their faces.

"Don't let her get too close to ya, Tommy! She might bite ya!" A boy with messy black hair declared, trying to sound scared. One of the bigger kids of the group stepped back, picking up a couple of sharp-edged rocks and threw them at Shauna.

Shauna just stared at them, feeling torn as the sharp-edged rocks grazed her skin. "Hey, leave her alone!" Shauna turned around to see a boy about the same age as the bullies step out of the shadows.

She breathed slightly as she studied him. He had icy blue eyes, blonde hair, and appeared to be in good shape. _He's handsome!_ She thought, a slight blush creeping across her face.

"Tch…let's get out of here, boys…" The bigger kid declared. With his order said, the other kids left, leaving only Shauna and her rescuer.

"You okay?"

"Yeah…just some scratches is all…thank you," Shauna smiled.

"I'm Shawn Eric, by the way…what's your name?"

"Shauna…"

Shawn smiled. "I have nothing against different people. I'd be more than happy to be your friend if you'd like," he offered, extending his hand out to her.

Shauna took his hand and smiled back. "I-I'd like that very much."

"Well, I have to get home. You'll be okay, right?" She just nodded. "Okay, then see ya! Nice meeting you!" With that, Shawn left.

"Nice…meeting you, too…" she sighed and walked back home, making sure no one saw her as she slid down into the sewer.

* * *

"Hey, Shauna's home!" Mikey smiled.

Raph glanced up at his daughter, his eyes widening as he saw her injuries. "Shauna…who-who hurt you?"

"Dad, I'm fine…just some older kids picking on me…"

Raph growled silently, keeping his mouth shut. _I knew you couldn't trust too many humans…_ he thought.

"Daddy…you're not still mad at mommy, are you? You still love her, right?"

Raph closed his eyes for a minute, then re-opened them, a smile on his face. "I'm not mad at your mother…I'm just ticked off at Leo, and yes, I still love her, Shauna, nothing can ever change that."

Shauna smiled happily at her father. "Hey, Shauna…lemme fix up your injuries, okay? I don't want them to get infected," Donny smiled down at her. "Okay…"

* * *

'Always, known in, all my time,  
A little left of center now  
Reflect as I realize,  
That all I need is to find the middle pillar path to sit like the sun by a  
Star in the sky and just be.  
Sinners, casting stones at me

I…I stand, not crawling, not falling down  
I…I bleed the demons that drag me down  
I…I stand, (for nothing), not crawling, (the center), not falling down  
(of calms within the eye)  
I…I'll bleed, (for no one), the demons, (but myself), that pull me down  
(for me and no one else)

Goodbye, sunshine, I've put it out again, sad  
I'm over, personalities, conflicting,  
I don't need you, or anyone, but me,  
I'll just be, living my own life,  
I feel my glowing center grow, infecting I feel alive,  
Shovel dirt over lime,  
Plant it in myself to sit like a seed under covers of earth and just be  
Sinners, pointing fingers at me

I…I stand, (for nothing), not crawling, (by myself), not falling down  
I…I bleed, (for no one), the demons, (but myself), that drag me down  
I…I stand, (for nothing), not crawling, (the center), not falling down  
(of calms within the eye)  
I…I'll bleed, (for no one), the demons, (but myself), that pull me down  
(for me and no one else)

Come play kill.  
Refuse my body, refuse my shadow  
Stone cold will  
Refuse to lead this, refuse to follow  
Bitter pills  
Refuse to feed this, refuse to swallow, I'm fueled godless

Come play, come play  
Kill  
Just be, just be

I…I stand, (for nothing), not crawling, (by myself), not falling down  
I…I bleed, (for no one), the demons, (but myself), that drag me down  
I…I stand, (for nothing), not crawling, (the center), not falling down  
(of calms within the eye)  
I…I'll bleed, (for no one), the demons, (but myself), that drag me down  
(for me and no one else)'

* * *

A/N: I'll be leaving this chappy here…I think Mudvayne's "Not Falling" song does match Shauna's situation perfectly, don't ya think? 


	12. Forever Raphael And Marsha's Love

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: "A Very Turtle Christmas!!"**

Author: Marsha Walters

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the original TMNT characters. Lori and Hari belong to my friend, ChibiJaime.

Claimers: I do own this story, myself, Shauna and Ukiyo(Means: 'Life' in Japanese)

Chapter 12

Over the past two days, Shauna has healed from her injuries, thanks to Donatello, and Marsha has finally come out of Leo's room. Almost immediately, Raphael was at her side, hugging her tightly. "You okay, Marsha?" he whispered.

"I-I'm okay…Raph…I thought you would hate me after what I did to you…" she whispered back.

"I couldn't hate you even if I tried…Marsha, even though you're mated to Leo now, it doesn't change my love for you…nothing can ever change that. I love you no matter what."

Marsha stared at him, a very surprised look on her face. "Raph…" her voice came out in a whisper as tears began to stream down her face.

Raphael wiped away her tears before they could fall. "Hey…don't cry, please…you've been crying a lot lately, I don't want you to get sick or something…" he kissed her.

* * *

Leo watched the whole scene in silence. _God, I feel like a total fool…_ he thought, closing his eyes. He started back to his room when he bumped into Mike and Don who had their disguises on. "Where are you guys going?" he asked.

"Well, this Christmas was a bit of a disaster…so, Mike and I decided to re-do Christmas…we're going shopping…you wanna come, Leo?" Don asked.

"Sure…just hang on a minute…" Leo disappeared for a minute to get his disguise on and rejoined his brothers a minute later. They brushed past Raphael and Marsha and hurried out the door before they were seen.

* * *

"Raph…where's Shauna? I haven't seen her in a while…"

"Shauna went to April's for some tea and to watch a movie. She'll be back tonight, honey, don't worry," Raphael whispered, holding her closer towards him. Marsha reached up and kissed him passionately. "Man, do I miss that," he smiled down at her and kissed her back.

* * *

'If every word I said

Could make you laugh

Ooh, I'd talk forever

I asked the sky just what we had

It showed forever (together my love)

If the song I sing to you

Could fill your heart with joy

I'd sing forever (together my love)

Forever, forever

I've been so happy loving you

(Together my love)

Let the love I have for you live in your heart

And be forever (together my love)

Forever, forever

I've been so happy loving you

If every word I said could make you laugh

I'd talk forever

Forever, forever

I've been so happy loving you'

* * *

Marsha glanced up upon noticing the sudden silence. "Where are the others?" she asked innocently.

Raph also looked around. "I guess they went out…do you wanna go to the movies or something?"

Marsha nodded, a smile on her face. "I want to see that new movie: "Christmas With The Kranks". It sounds like a pretty good movie."

Raph nodded. "All-right…let's go, then."

* * *

A/N: I know, another short chapter, but more longer chapters will be up soon…just bear with me…and Happy Thanksgiving, everyone! Oh, and I saw "Christmas With The Kranks"…it's hilarious! Definitely a must-see! 


	13. Three Turtles And A Baby

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: "A Very Turtle Christmas!!"**

Author: Marsha Walters

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the original TMNT characters. Lori and Hari belong to my friend, ChibiJaime.

Claimers: I do own this story, myself, Shauna and Ukiyo(Means: 'Life' in Japanese)

Chapter 13

The wind was still as harsh as ever as Leo, Mikey and Don walked the darkened streets of New York. Leo pulled his trench coat to cover his plastron as a blast of cold wind hit them. "Attention all New Yorkians, we will be experiencing sp-speaking diff-difficulties due to the harsh wi-winds blowing directly in our faces!!" Mikey spat out as he sneezed.

"We'll be…o-okay as soon as we're in-inside the mall, guys…do-don't worry…" Don assured them, shivering against the weather.

Leo stopped dead in his tracks as he thought he heard crying nearby. "Guys…do you hear that?"

"The only thing I can hear right now is my teeth chattering!" Mikey complained.

"It's coming from that dumpster!" Leo hurried over, Mike and Don followed him.

The brothers gasped at what they saw…A baby lying in a basket beside the dumpster, no clothes on the child as the baby was only covered by a blanket. "Who-who would do such a thing?" Don asked, a bit shocked.

"And on the day after Christmas!" Mikey added.

"Someone who obviously doesn't want to take on the responsibility of raising a child…" Leo muttered, closing his eyes. He picked up the infant in his arms, carefully holding the child.

"Some people are just too cruel…" Don muttered as he stared at the baby. "Leaving an innocent baby girl in the streets during the coldest time of year…to what? To freeze to death?"

"People are like that, Don…they don't care whose life they're throwing away," Leo answered, standing up, the child still in his arms.

"Some people, you mean. April, Lori, Hari and Marsha are definitely not like that, Leo…" Mikey interjected.

"We have to hurry to the mall…get her in some warm clothes, after we buy more presents, we'll return home with our new guest," Leo smiled to his brothers.

"Lead the way, bro!"

* * *

"Hey, Leo…I think she likes you…she hasn't cried yet since you picked her up…" Don smiled.

Leo just smiled. "Hey…why don't we take care of her! Just the three of us! We can be like that one movie…'Three Men And A Baby'…except, it'll be like 'Three Turtles And A Baby'!" Mikey smiled even more.

"Michelangelo, you have been watching way too many movies!" Don joked.

* * *

Marsha and Raph returned home before the others did. "Honey, I'm gonna go train a bit, okay?" he asked her.

Marsha nodded and kissed him; Raph returned the kiss. "Mommy!! I'm back!!" Shauna declared, running into the lair and hugging Marsha's waist.

"Shauna, sweetheart! How was your visit with April?"

"It was fun! It's always fun, hearing Casey and April argue over nothing…where's daddy?"

Marsha smiled. "Daddy's training right now, honey…"

"Okay! Mommy, I'm gonna go to my room, now, okay?" Marsha nodded again, smiling at her daughter.

Leo peeked inside the Lair before he and his brothers could walk inside with their presents. "Aw, man…" he moaned silently, seeing Marsha sitting on the couch.

Marsha glanced up, upon hearing his voice. "Leonardo?" She asked, glancing towards the doorway.

"Hey…Marsha…" he smiled, sheepishly.

Marsha walked over towards him and as she inched closer, Don and Mike pushed Leo through the doorway, making him almost land on top of her. "Whoa!"

A slight blush creeped across Leo's face. "Heh…Sorry about that…"

Marsha smiled back. "It's okay…" she glanced down and gasped as she saw the baby in his arms. "Leo…where…how…" she appeared speechless.

"We found her lying beside a dumpster…can you believe the nerve of some people?" Don asked, coming inside with a bag full of gifts.

"Some people can be quite cruel…but…she's beautiful…what's her name?"

"We haven't named her, yet…we thought maybe you'd like to do the honors," Mikey smiled.

"Okay…her name will be Ukiyo," Marsha smiled, taking the child in her arms.

"It means 'Life' in Japanese, Mikey," she smiled even more, upon seeing Mikey's confused expression.

"I think it's a perfect name," Don spoke up, a smile on his face

* * *

'What Child is this, who lays to rest,

On Mary's lap is sleeping?

Whom angels greet with anthems sweet

While shepherds watch are keeping?

This, this is Christ the King

Whom shepherds guard and angels sing.

Haste, haste to bring Him praise,

The Babe, the Son of Mary.

So bring Him incense, gold and myrrh;

Come, peasant king, to own Him.

The King of Kings salvation brings;

Let loving hearts enthrone Him.

This, this is Christ the King

Whom shepherds guard and angels sing.

Haste, haste to bring Him praise,

The Babe, the Son of Mary.

This, this is Christ the King

Whom shepherds guard and angels sing.

Haste, oh haste to bring Him praise,

The Babe, the Son of Mary.

The Babe, the Son of Mary.'

* * *

A/N: Yes, I had to include this chapter in the fic, because we've all seen those movies/ads on tv about people leaving new-borns on the cold streets. I'm against those acts. If they really want to throw their child out, why not just give them to an adoption agency instead of leaving them on the streets where it's dangerous? **looks around** I'm shutting up, now… 


	14. ReStarting Christmas

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: "A Very Turtle Christmas!!"**

Author: Marsha Walters

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the original TMNT characters. Lori and Hari belong to my friend, ChibiJaime.

Claimers: I do own this story, myself, Shauna and Ukiyo(Means: 'Life' in Japanese)

Chapter 14

**Re-starting Christmas**

Marsha glanced around the Lair, still seeing the Christmas décor still up. "Guys…Christmas is over…New Years Eve is coming soon, so why do we still have the tree up…and…why are there presents underneath it?" She asked, curiously.

Raph also looked at his brothers, waiting for an explanation. Don stepped up to the plate and smiled at her. "Well, ya see, Marsha…since the last Christmas was kinda ruined, we though we could start fresh," he started.

"Yeah! We'll sing Christmas Carols and everything!" Mikey continued with a huge grin on his face.

"What do you guys say? Re-start Christmas?" Leo asked, a smile on his face as well.

Raph just nodded, then looked to Marsha, who lowered her eyes. She held Ukiyo closer towards her and whispered, "It won't be the same without Sensei…"

"Aww…come on, Marsha…cheer up! Master Splinter wouldn't want us to stay upset forever!" Mikey declared, giving her his puppy dog eyes.

She sighed, defeated. "All right, we'll re-start Christmas…"

She giggled as Michelangelo let out a loud whoop. "I'm gonna go call up April, Casey, Lori and Hari! Maybe LH will join us, too!"

"Who's…LH?" She asked, a bit confused.

"Oh, yeah! You never got to meet him, yet. Leather Head's awesome, Sis, you'll love him, don't worry!"

"What's with all the noise, mommy?" Shauna yawned from the hallway.

"Oh, honey, I'm so sorry…it looks like we're going to have another Christmas Party," she smiled at her daughter.

It was then that Shauna noticed Little Ukiyo. "Momma? Who's she?"

"Oh…" Marsha glanced up at Leonardo.

"Um, Shauna, this is your new baby sister, Ukiyo," he explained.

"You're her father, right? So that makes her my stepsister…"

Leo blinked twice. Damn, was she smart for her age! "Yes, that's right…"

"Cool!" Shauna smiled at her new baby stepsister.

"Hey, guys! The girls and Casey are coming over right now! And April's bringing back Klunk! I hope she took good care of my kitty," Mikey muttered to himself.

Leo shook his head, a smile on his face. He glanced at Raph who hadn't said a word. "You okay, Raph?"

"I'm fine, Leo, I just have a lot of stuff on my mind, that's all…"

The sitting arrangement beside the tree in order: Michelangelo with Klunk in his lap, April, Don, Hari, Leo, Marsha, Raph, Shauna, Casey and Leather Head.

Michelangelo suddenly stood up, startling the poor cat to jump off of him. "Right! Time for some Christmas singing!!" He popped in a CD and pressed play.

"Mikey, this is Hanson!" Don declared, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, so?"

"They died out years ago…they're not popular anymore."

"So…I just like their Christmas Songs! Come on, guys!! Just sing this one Hanson song with me, then we'll listen to other songs, okay? Pwease?"

Everyone moaned, then stood up, forming a circle, taking each other's hands and began to sing along…

"O holy night! The stars are brightly shining It is the night of the dear Savior's birth.  
Long lay the world in sin and error pining 'Till He appeared and the soul felt its worth.  
A thrill of hope the weary soul rejoices For yonder breaks a new and glorious morn.  
Fall on your knees! O hear the angels voices! O night divine! O night when Christ was born Silent Night Holy Night All is calm All is bright Round yon virgin mother and child  
Holy infant so tender and mild Sleep in heavenly peace, sleep in heavenly peace.  
Fall on your knees! O hear the angels voices! O night devine! O night when Christ was born O come, all ye faithful, joyful and triumphant, O come ye, O come ye, to Bethlehem; Come and behold Him, born the King of angels; O come, let us adore Him,  
O come, let us adore Him, O come, let us adore Him, Christ the Lord. Fall on your knees! O hear the angels voices! O night divine! O night when Christ was born  
all night, divine, all night, when Christ O Holy night (Jesus was born) (look at the star in the sky) (when Jesus was born)…"

"Now, can we change the music?" Don asked with a sigh as they sat back down.

"Fine…" Mikey got up and switched the music.

* * *

After they all exchanged presents, Marsha pulled Leonardo into the kitchen with a present in her hands. "Um…Leo, since Sensei won't be able to enjoy these scented candles, I want you to have them. You can add them to your collection," she handed him the present nervously.

"Thank you, Marsha. This means a lot, you know that," he smiled, taking the present in his hands.

Marsha just nodded; Leonardo leaned closer and kissed her passionately. She gave into the kiss until they heard coughing and broke away. "Well, it's about time!" Mikey joked, standing in the doorway with Klunk in his arms.

"Mikey…" Marsha started, rolling her eyes.

"The two of you can continue your mushy stuff when ya go ta bed…besides, isn't tonight supposed to be the night you start your 'spending the nights' with Leo?" He asked.

"Yeah, that's right…" It was like a schedule thing Leo and Raph had agreed on: One week she would spend her nights with Leo, the next week she would spend her nights with Raph. It seemed fair enough.

Leo smiled and took her hand; she smiled back up at him. "C'mon, you two lovebirds! Time to open the rest of the presents…and 'How The Grinch Stole Christmas' is about to come on! Shauna loves that movie!" Mikey smiled.

"Only because you watch it with her, Mikey," Marsha teased.

Mikey didn't seem to hear her as they walked back to the living room.

* * *

**Leonardo**

_Christmas is a special time for loved ones to be together. Don't let arguments or anything else get in the way of this special time of the year…Merry Christmas, everybody._

* * *

'So this is Christmas.  
And what have you done ?  
Another year over  
and a new one just begun.  
And so this is Christmas.  
I hope you have fun,  
the near and the dear ones,  
the old and the young.  
A very merry Christmas  
and a happy new year.  
Let's hope it's a good one  
without any fear.

And so this is Christmas  
for weak and for strong,  
for rich and the poor ones.  
The road is so long.  
And so happy Christmas  
for black and for white,  
for yellow and red ones.  
Let's stop all the fight.  
A very merry Christmas  
and a happy new year.  
Let's hope it's a good one  
without any fear.

So this is Christmas.  
And what have we done ?  
Another year over  
and a new one just begun.  
And so happy Christmas.  
We hope you have fun,  
the near and the dear ones,  
the old and the young.  
A very merry Christmas  
and a happy new year.  
Let's hope it's a good one  
without any fear.  
War is over if you want it.'

-End-

* * *

A/N: Well, actually, there will be a sequel…just not a Christmas fic…Nevertheless, I hope you liked my fic! 


End file.
